


Jesteś w moim sercu, jesteś w mojej duszy

by Loreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of past rape / abuse, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam i Dean dzielą między sobą intymną chwilę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś w moim sercu, jesteś w mojej duszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're In My Heart, You're In My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968449) by [oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy). 



> Notka od autorki: Akcja dzieje się przed finałem 11-go sezonu.
> 
> Łzawe Drabblontko, wygrzebane z odmętów archiwum o piątej nad ranem, bo po co spać skoro można tłumaczyć x)
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest!  
> Betowała życzliwa McDanno_Rulz. Dziękuję :)

— Ona nie może tego mieć. — Dean przykłada dłoń Sama do swojej piersi, dokładnie nad sercem. — Ono jest twoje.  Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem? Ty i ja, bez względu na wszystko.  
  
Na szczęście, przy zgaszonych światłach, nie widzą łez w swoich oczach.  
  
— Wiem, Dean, wiem. — Spędzili tak godziny, nadzy, owinięci jedynie w prześcieradło jednoosobowego łóżka. Sam sunie dłonią w górę i w dół po krągłościach brata, jego biodra kołyszą się leniwie, powodując przyjemne tarcie. Wdycha piżmowy zapach potu Deana i seksu, który unosi się wokół nich, wsiąkając w skórę Sama.  
  
— Nikomu nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, Sammy. — Dean oplata go ramionami i przewraca ich, aż obaj leżą na boku, chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi Sama.  
  
Sam wie, że Dean mówi prawdę. Jednak nie może przestać myśleć o momentach, kiedy on sam nie miał wyboru i był zmuszony do robienia rzeczy, których robić nie chciał. Więc może , kiedy dojdzie do starcia z Amarą, Dean również nie będzie miał wyboru.  
  
Odpycha od siebie myśli o niej, o Lucyferze, o Bogu. Stara się skupić na biciu serca Deana i ich dopasowanych oddechach, mając nadzieję, że żadna z chwil jak ta, którą dzielą między sobą, nie będzie ich ostatnią.

 


End file.
